Rarity's Rampage
by SuperUltimateBrony
Summary: After being pushed over the edge by other ponies discriminating her dressmaking skills, Ponville's perfection princess snaps. The rampage of Rarity begins!
1. The Beginning

It was a regular day in Ponyville.

The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and everypony was doing their normal things.

At the Carousel Boutique, however, everything was not so perfect.

"These dresses are lame. You need to add some more pizzazz to these outfits," Hoity Toity scoffed.

"Hoity Toity is right. These are horrible," said Cherilee.

"WHAT!" Rarity exclaimed. "You ponies obviously know nothing about quality fashion."

"Quality fashion?" repeated Hoity Toity. "Rarity, you used to produce magnificent dresses but now they're so bland and mundane. What happened?"

With tears forming in her eyes, Rarity choked, "Leave here at once and let me wallow in my pity."

Hoity Toity and Cherilee left, and Rarity slammed the door behind them.

She was in no mood to have any more customers today.

As Rarity made her way to her room, she began to think to herself that maybe those two ponies were right.

"What if they are right and I really have lost my touch at designing? Maybe I haven't been making enough pizzazz showing in my outfits." She quickly dismissed it however. "No. I am Rarity. I have a knack for designing. If they want pizzazz, I'll show them pizzazz. Starting tomorrow, my dresses will be the best in all of Equestria!"

At the crack of dawn, Rarity turned the Carousel Boutique sign over to CLOSED and started preparing dresses.

"These dresses will surely be perfect enough for even the most nitpicky ponies," Rarity thought to herself.

She worked all throughout the day and well into the night.

As soon as she finished, she stepped back to admire her work.

She smiled as she imagined everypony's reactions to her new creations.

"Perfect. I know these will be great," she thought. "I-D-E-A," Rarity sang as she looked for a marker and a poster board.

Once she found it, she began making a sign that was sure to make other ponies intrigued.

Rarity wrote on the sign, "NEW DRESSES WITH EXTRA PIZZAZZ!"

She used her magic to place the sign in the window.

"This time tomorrow, the Carousel Boutique will be busy as everypony shows up to see what I've done." Rarity thought.

As she made her way up to her bedroom, she yawned and thought that nopony could say that she wasn't the best dressmaker in Ponyville now.

Rarity awoke with a grin.

She eagerly rushed downstairs and opened her shop.

She again thought of how all the ponies would react seeing these new creations.

"Today is going to be an absolutely fantastic day. I can't wait to show these off," Rarity said aloud.

Soon enough, ponies started crowding around the Carousel Boutique.

Some in a frenzy wondering what all the fuss was about, and others genuinely intrigued by the new "pizzazz" the sign referred to.

Rarity welcomed them in wholeheartedly.

"Welcome to the Carousel Boutique. I hope you find everything you're looking for and enjoy."

Rarity trotted inside happily and she approached a mare with a greenish blue hue mane after she heard her ask "Where's the pizzazz?"

"What do you mean darling," asked Rarity.

The mare looked at Rarity and responded, "Exactly what I said. The dresses have gemstones on them just like all your other ones. All you did was add a few more. You need to add some actual pizzazz. They look so dull."

"DOES EVERYPONY HERE NOT LIKE MY DRESSES?" yelled Rarity, to the ponies that were in her shop.

The crowd began murmuring amongst themselves.

They seemed frightened by the demeanor of Rarity and nopony said a word.

"BECAUSE NONE OF YOU SAID ANYTHING, I SUPPOSE THAT MEANS IT'S A YES!" Rarity thundered. "Well then, you can all leave. If you don't appreciate the time and effort I put into making these dresses for you, I don't want to see you until you acknowledge and respect it."

Once everypony left her shop, which was now completely empty again, Rarity sadly walked over to the entrance of her shop and turned the sign over.

"All that work for nothing", she said sadly. "Whatever shall I do now? I've been designing dresses for so long and nopony has complained before. I need someone to talk to. Twilight is always helping everypony with their problems so maybe she can help me."

She smiled a bit at the thought of Twilight helping her and began her walk over to Twilight's residence.

As Rarity made her way to Twilight's house, she began thinking to herself, "Oh, I just hope she can help me out. I would really appreciate her listening to me. I know she'll agree that my dresses are the best in all of Equestria."

She continued thinking optimistic thoughts as she approached Twilight's house.

Once there, Rarity knocked on the door, and Twilight answered within a couple of seconds.

"Oh hello Rarity," said Twilight with a smile.

"Hello Twilight," said Rarity sadly.

Detecting the sadness in her friend's voice, Twilight asked her what was wrong.

"Come with me Twilight. I need you to see something," Rarity said gloomily.

"I'm a little busy with my research at the moment Rarity. "Can't it wait?"

Rarity shook her head. "I'm afraid not Twilight. It's very important that you come right away."

Twilight agreed and the two ponies began walking back to the Carousel Boutique.

As Rarity and Twilight were walking together, Twilight inquired, "What's the matter Rarity?"

Rarity looked at Twilight and said, "I'll explain everything once we get back to the Carousel Boutique."

The two ponies began talking about Twilight's research and Rarity was pleased to hear that everything was going well with her friend.

"Twilight, I have a conundrum," cried Rarity once they arrived inside.

"What seems to be the problem Rarity?"

"I've been working myself bone tired trying to come up with something that is spectacular, but everypony is saying that I can't produce exquisite dresses anymore," responded Rarity gloomily.

"Rarity, we both know that you're a magnificent dress maker. In fact, I'd go so far as to say yours are the best in Equestria."

Rarity smiled after hearing Twilight's kind words.

However, her smile faded as quick as it came.

"I know I am Twilight. I just can't fathom why everypony is saying all these horrible things."

"Show me the dresses Rarity," said Twilight.

Rarity agreed and went to get the dresses.

She came back a few moments later and after Twilight examined them, Rarity asked for her opinion.

"How do you like them darling?"

"Well Rarity, they are certainly beautiful."

"But you like them right darling?"

"Well, they're beautiful and unique, but, it's always the same design. They're always gem encrusted," answered Twilight, much to Rarity's dismay.

Twilight asked Rarity, "Don't you have anything a bit more magical?"

Rarity began to develop a slight twitch and her eyes began to rapidly blink.

"TWILIGHT!" yelled Rarity. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to try and find dresses that everypony will like? I work all day and night to make magnificent clothing and all everypony does is ridicule me, or say that they're 'bland' or 'horrible' and I'm tired of it. I am Rarity. I am the most talented designer in all of Equestria. How dare they say that my work is not pizzazed!"

"Rarity, are you alright? All I asked is if you had something more magical."

Rarity looked at Twilight and smiled wide.

"Yes Twilight, I do have something more "magical" I can use. Would you mind helping me for a bit darling? What I need help with, is right in the basement."

"No problem Rarity, said Twilight with a smile. "What are friends for?"

Twilight followed Rarity into the basement.

Suddenly, Twilight Sparkle fell to the ground after she felt something hit her on the head.

She looked up to see Rarity staring at her with a menacing grin, holding a gray, porcelain, lamp. "RARITY!" Twilight exclaimed with horror, "What do you think you are doing?"

"What do you mean dear? Didn't you say you wanted to help me?"

"And how is hitting me over the head with a lamp helping you?"

"Don't worry dearest. I promise this will hurt me more than it will hurt you," said Rarity with a crooked smile.

"Rarity, what are you talking a..." There was another crash as Rarity hit Twilight over the head again. Twilight Sparkle fell to the ground unconscious.


	2. Twilight Sparkle

When Twilight awoke, she found herself tied tightly with rope to a table.

Panicking, her eyes quickly darted around to check her surroundings.

Sensing that Twilight had awoken, Rarity turned toward her and gently smiled.

Twilight frantically began asking questions. "Rarity? What's going on here? Where am I?"

Rarity ignored her questions.

"Finally Twilight. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting in this dark and dingy basement waiting for you to regain consciousness?"

When Twilight didn't answer, Rarity continued.

"Hours Twilight. Don't you know it's not proper manners to keep a lady waiting?"

"Rarity, what's going on here? Why am I bound by rope?"

Rarity sighed heavily. "You ask too many questions Twilight, but I'll tell you. You're in my basement. You offered to help me with a dress remember?" Rarity gasped and began to mock her. "Did I hit you too hard over the head that you forgot Twilight?"

"No I remember Rarity," said Twilight coldly. "What I don't understand, is why you hit me over the head and why I'm tied to this table. Tell me right now!"

She desperately tried to setting herself free, but, found that even with magic, she couldn't escape.

Rarity laughed at the sight of her friend flailing around trying so hard to escape.

"What's the matter Twilight? You look like you're in a hurry to leave," laughed Rarity.

"I don't know what's going on here Rarity and I don't want any part of it so untie these ropes," screamed Twilight.

"No. Twilight I will not let you escape. You insulted my dresses just like everypony else did and for that you must pay dearly," yelled Rarity.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, first, I'm going to do this," screamed Rarity, as she used her magic to slowly tear Twilight's horn off of her head.

Twilight Sparkle roared with pain much to the delight of Rarity.

"Oh come now Twilight," mocked Rarity. "I told you this was going to hurt me more than it would hurt you. But you don't see me writhing in agony do you?"

Twilight, with pain, looked over at the white unicorn, as her horn was being ripped off her head.

"This couldn't be her friend. There's just no way that this was Rarity," thought Twilight.

"Twiiiilliightt," Rarity sang. "I can hear what you're thinking. Of course it's me! Who else would be so generous as to help you make a dress after everypony else including you had ridiculed them?"

"Please tell me this is some sort of sick joke Rarity," whined Twilight, as her breathing became panicked.

Rarity ignored her friend's desperate pleas as she began rummaging around for some scissors, sewing needles, and knives.

She placed the tools on a table and shot a quick glance at her friend.

"Are you ready Twilight?"

"Ready for what?"

"You helping me with my dressmaking of course," said Rarity with a smile.

Rarity, hastily impaled Twilight with two knives.

As the knives entered into Twilight's body, Rarity gleefully began singing, "I'm making Twilight's dress!"

Twilight screamed with terror and pain.

Rarity, momentarily, stopped.

Rarity then used her magic to rip off a large piece of duct tape and place it over Twilight's mouth.

"All that screaming was giving me a headache Twilight, complained Rarity. "At least now if you scream nopony can hear it."

Rarity began laughing as she mocked Twilight's predicament.

Twilight knew it was pointless to scream, but she did any way out of fear.

With tears of pain and sadness forming in her eyes, Twilight looked at the white unicorn as Rarity began splitting Twilight Sparkle's stomach open with the sharp glistening knives.

Eventually, through sheer pain, Twilight blacked out.

When she awoke, a few seconds later, she found her entire stomach and chest cavity split open and Rarity standing over her with a malicious smirk over her face clutching a long sharp knife dripping dark crimson blood.

"I'm glad you're awake now Twilight because I have an important question I need your opinion on. Do you think that your intestines should be fabricated into the design for the dress I'm making," asked Rarity as she held up Twilight's intestines.

Twilight puked at the sight of Rarity holding her innards but, because of the tape, there was nowhere for it to go.

"What's that Twilight? Speak up. I can't hear you with your mouth taped shut," mocked Rarity.

Twilight's tears were flowing from her eyes now.

She swallowed her puke with difficulty.

"Seeing you struggle gives me joy because now you know how it feels," said Rarity with a smirk.

"I do feel a bit bad that you're seeing me do this to you Twilight, so let me fix that for you."

Rarity took the scissors in her hooves and hovered them over Twilight's body.

Twilight shook with terror as she envisioned the scissors stabbing her in her eyes.

But it never came. Instead, Twilight felt the scissors cut through her mane.

Rarity hastily designed a blindfold, and used her magic to place it over Twilight's eyes.

"There! Now isn't that better dear?"

She wasn't going to let Rarity toy with her like this.

Twilight summoned what strength she had left and tried to break free again.

Unfortunately she didn't have the strength and Rarity broke out in hysterics.

"While I do admire your persistence Twilight, I'm telling you that there's no way to escape. You're stuck right here."

Rarity kept laughing as she went back to the table where the utensils lay.

"But then again, just to be safe I'll use these," said Rarity, as she held up a few more knives.

Rarity trotted over to where Twilight was, and began inserting the knives in each of Twilight's legs.

Each time the knives went into Twilight legs, she let out a howl in pain, which was stifled by the tape.

"That should keep you right where I want you."

Grinning with delight, Rarity used the knives to skin Twilight Sparkle's mane right off her body.

She placed the mane on a table close to her.

"And this is for all the times you risked getting my mane dirty."

Immediately Twilight Sparkle began to feel the most horrendous pain she could imagine.

Rarity was using her hooves to break her ribs.

The pain was excruciating for Twilight but all she could do was lay there.

Rarity removed two of Twilight's ribs and used one to jam it into Twilight's throat with her magic.

Rarity removed Twilight's blindfold and began to thrust the other rib into Twilight's eye sockets and removed her eyes.

Twilight screamed in peril again, as she felt her optic nerves being ripped from her brain and face.

Rarity looked at Twilight's torn apart body and couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Thank you for helping me Twilight. But I must get to work now so I must ask you to die," said Rarity devilishly.

Rarity walked up to Twilight, scissors in her hoof and stabbed Twilight multiple times in the heart.

Rarity began removing Twilight's organs one by one for fun and stored them in bags.

Once Twilight Sparkle was dead, Rarity looked at what she had done and smiled.

Rarity walked back to the table where Twilights mane lay.

Rarity silently hummed to herself as she began stitching the dress together.

"Next is Hoity Toity. How dare he, of all ponies, say that my work is 'lame'"?

She took one last look at Twilight's mangled corpse and giggled.

"Thank you again Twilight, your help was certainly magical.


	3. Hoity Toity

The following day, Rarity began writing her letter to Hoity Toity, inviting him to lunch tomorrow afternoon.

The next day, Rarity was hastily cleaning the basement before Hoity arrived.

She had hid Twilight's mangled body and everything else she used two days prior in her closet.

There was a knock on the door and she quickly finished cleaning.

She opened the door to find Hoity Toity standing outside.

"Hello Hoity. I'm so glad you were able to make it," greeted Rarity.

"Hello Rarity. I cancelled an appointment to come here today. You mentioned there was something urgent you wished to speak with me about?"

"Yes," replied Rarity. "I need your expert opinion on something. But I want it to be a surprise. Be a dearie and turn around for me won't you?"

Hoity agreed and turned around.

After changing her mind, Rarity tapped him on the shoulder and Hoity Toity turned around.

"Hm," said Hoity Toity, after taking a quick glance around. "There's nothing here."

"I just remembered that I left it in the basement. Would you accompany me please," asked Rarity, taking his hoof in hers.

Hoity Toity's knees began shaking but he remained firm and cleared his throat.

"I'd be elated to Rarity. Lead the way."

Rarity and Hoity Toity walked together into the doorway of her basement.

She turned into him before they reached the top step and buried her face into his mane.

"Oh Hoity, it's so scary and dark down there. "Would you mind holding my hoof so I'm not so scared?"

Hoity Toity blushed and cleared his throat a couple times before answering.

"I'd be honored to Rarity."

The two ponies walked together, hoof in hoof down the stairs.

They shot a quick glance at each other and quickly looked away.

The two ponies blushed and pretended nothing happened.

"So what do you need my expert opinion on Rarity," asked Hoity Toity curiously, once they reached the end of the stairwell.

"Just lay down on this table here and I'll be with you in a moment."

Hoity Toity lay down on the table and waited for Rarity to return.

Hoity Toity suddenly found his hooves being restrained by metal cuffs.

He struggled briefly to break free but found he had no luck.

Hearing cackling behind him, Hoity Toity turned his head to find Rarity laughing next to a button, which no doubt controlled the table he was lain on.

"Rarity- began Hoity Toity," but Rarity stopped his speaking by raising her hoof.

"I already know what you're going to say Hoity. What's going on? Why are you doing this? You are asking the same question that Twilight Sparkle did before I killed her."

Upon hearing this news Hoity Toity stared bug-eyed at Rarity.

Rarity shot a malicious smirk at Hoity Toity.

"You heard me right Hoity. I killed her. Anyone who insults my dressmaking must pay." "And now, it's your turn to pay," said Rarity with a knife in her hoof.

"Rarity, what are you going to do with that," asked Hoity Toity, who had begun to panic.

Rarity smiled and looked at Hoity Toity.

She held up the knife. With this, I'm going to get my revenge Hoity."

Rarity used her knife and made a swift incision on Hoity Toity's dick.

As he roared with immense pain, Rarity set the blade down and pick up a measuring cup.

She placed the measuring cup next to all the blood that was spurting out of Hoity Toity.

"I have a proposition for you Hoity." "If you can drink this entire cup of your blood I may just let you go."

Hoity Toity stared at her.

"You're lying."

"I don't lie. I always speak the truth." I cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Hoity tried drinking the blood, but the taste was just too barbaric for him to handle.

"Awww. Can't do it? That's too bad. I guess you don't want to be set free. But be positive Hoity. On the bright side you won't have to deal with all the pain because you're not going to be alive much longer."

Rarity smiled as she picked up the knife again and with one quick motion she cut Hoity Toity's penis right off his body.

Hoity Toity screamed as loud as he could, and Rarity used this opportunity to quickly split his penis open and squeeze his testicles out.

She quickly ran over to where he lay screaming, and shoved his nuts in his mouth to silence his screams.

She looked down at the blood gushing out of Hoity Toity's body and slightly frowned.

"This will never do dear. I don't want you to die that quickly."

She used her magic to stitch the gash closed.

"There, doesn't that feel better?"

Hoity Toity looked at Rarity, wide-eyed, unable to say anything.

Rarity used her magic to stick Hoity's genitals deep up his rectum.

Hoity let out a muffled gasp of surprise but Rarity dismissed it.

Rarity began using her magic to push it deeper in Hoity Toity's colon, till he began bleeding out of his anus.

Noticing the blood beginning to drip out and the obvious pain Hoity Toity was experiencing, Rarity stopped momentarily.

She stitched his genitals back on his body and stared down at the tortured pony.

She walked over to where he was restrained and took his testicles out of his mouth.

It looked as if Hoity Was about to scream, but Rarity quickly pressed a knife to his throat.

"If you scream, you'll die right now," said Rarity with a grin.

Hoity Toity remained silent and Rarity removed the knife.

"Very good Hoity. Good things happen if you listen to me."

After silently thinking to herself for a few moments, Rarity spoke again.

"I'll make you another deal Hoity." "If you can eat an entire plate of my shit I'll let you go."

Hoity stared maliciously at her. "You're one sick pony."

Rarity shrugged off the comment.

"It could be worse. I could have just decided to end your life there, but I chose to watch you fight for your existence. How badly do you want to live?"

"All you need to do is eat one plate. One plateful and you're free to go. By the way Hoity, you really shouldn't feel so uncomfortable with this offer. There's dozens who would love to be in your position right now. Well, except for the torturing part. In fact, I bet Spike would kill to be in your position."

"Now choose Hoity. It's not polite to keep a lady waiting, especially one so beautiful and majestic as myself. You either accept and swallow a plateful or you deny it and die right now. Is your pride worth more to you than your life?"

Hoity Toity sighed.

"Alright. I'm doing this because you promised to let me go."

Rarity squeezed out almost a dozen pieces on a plate.

"Are you ready Hoity?"

Hoity Toity nodded and Rarity put the first piece into his mouth.

Almost immediately after the first piece entered Hoity's mouth, he spit it out.

"I can't do it."

"Come now, at least try. Show me you want your freedom. I'm a mare of my word Hoity. If you can do this, I'll set you free."

He opened his mouth again and Rarity used her magic to float the plate next to his face.

She levitated a piece and slowly placed it in his mouth. Hoity began chewing.

Once he got the taste of it, he gagged and sputtered but continued chewing.

After half a minute, he swallowed the first piece. Rarity smiled.

"That's the spirit Hoity," encouraged Rarity. "You still have seven pieces to eat. Are you ready for the second piece?"

Hoity nodded and opened his mouth once more.

The second piece tasted just as horrible but Hoity chewed it and swallowed it with difficulty.

Once he swallowed the second piece, his cheeks grew, and it appeared he was about to vomit.

"No-no Hoity," said Rarity. "Any vomiting is an immediate disqualification. If you vomit you lose. If you lose you die. Now open up for the third piece."

Thrice, Hoity swallowed a piece but this time he couldn't contain himself.

His urge to vomit was just too strong. He upchucked all over himself and on the floor.

"Tsk tsk," Rarity criticized. "You were nearly halfway there but you blew it. And look at this mess that I will have to clean up."

"Too bad Hoity. I gave you multiple chances and you still couldn't win your right to live. At least you went out fighting," mocked Rarity.

Hoity was unable to say anything due to his repeated vomiting.

Smiling at the fact that he couldn't scream at all, Rarity picked up her knife, trotted over to where Hoity Toity lay, and slashed his throat.

Blood spewed out of his jugular vein, and within a few moments, Hoity Toity was dead.

Rarity began cleaning all the blood and vomit that was in the room.

"Gross. Honestly Hoity, you should know that a lady of my caliber shouldn't have to be reduced to slave labor. Couldn't you have bled less or not vomited as much? It's disgusting," whined Rarity.


	4. The Finale

A few days later, after finishing sewing multiple garments, Rarity stopped by the Ponyville Schoolhouse to talk to Cherilee.

Upon arriving, however, she was greeted by her sister who was wondering what she was doing there.

"Hey Sis. What are you doing here," inquired Sweetie Belle.

"Please excuse me Sweetie Belle, but I have to talk to your teacher," responded Rarity.

Sweetie Belle shrugged and joined up with Applebloom and Scootaloo and galloped away.

After watching her sister leave, Rarity knocked on the door to the schoolhouse.

Cherilee looked up from the stack of papers she was intently reading to answer the door.

Cherilee smiled. "Hello Rarity. How may I help you?"

"I'm sorry to distract you from your work but I was just wondering if I could talk to you about my sister. I worry about her participation in class and if she is doing her assignments."

"You're not distracting me Rarity. Don't you worry about that. I'd be glad to talk to you about Sweetie Belle."

"Oh thank you Cherilee for taking time out of your busy day to talk to me about how my sister is doing," Rarity said with a smile.

"It's no problem at all Rarity. Sweetie Belle is a very diligent worker when she wants to be. However, her persistence in getting her cutie mark frequently interferes with her school work. And Rarity, I'd just like to apologize about last week. I didn't mean to make you upset. I know you care deeply about your work but I was just giving my opinion."

"Not to worry at all. I had completely forgotten about that whole fiasco," lied Rarity. "In fact, Sweetie Belle and I were wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner this evening?"

"Well that sounds fantastic." "What time works best for you?"

Rarity looked at the clock. It was 5:00 pm.

"Seven works just fine," said Rarity.

"I'll see you then," said Cherilee.

As Rarity began walking back to the Carousel Boutique, she began devising a plan to murder Cherilee.

After a few minutes, Rarity began smirking and replaying her plan in her mind.

Once Rarity came back, she called for her sister.

Sweetie Belle was at her side almost instantly.

"Hey Sis," said Sweetie Belle.

"Listen to me Sweetie Belle, I've got a very important meeting tonight. Do be a dearie and go see your friends."

"Alright," Sweetie Belle said, wielding a confused expression.

After Sweetie Belle left, Rarity began waiting for her victim.

She only waited a few minutes, before she heard a knock on her door.

She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello Cheri-" Rarity began but stopped. Spike was standing in the doorway with a worried look on his face.

"Hello my little Spikey Wikey," exclaimed Rarity. "To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

Spike gave a weak smile upon hearing his nickname but quickly regained his initial worried look.

He walked inside and began pacing around.

"Spikey Wikey, is everything alright," asked Rarity worriedly.

"It's horrible Rarity," responded Spike. "I haven't seen Twilight in two days and nopony knows where she went."

Rarity gave a slight twitch at the mention of Twilight's name but quickly regained her composure.

"I'm sorry Spike. But I haven't seen her recently," lied Rarity. "I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she has an urgent meeting with Princess Celestia."

"You're probably right Rarity. I'm sure she is fine. I'm worrying myself for nothing," said Spike, who, was beginning to feel better because he had somepony to talk to. "Thanks for listening Rarity. You're a great friend," said Spike happily.

"Anytime Spikey Wikey," giggled Rarity.

Spike and Rarity hugged and once Spike left, Rarity waved goodbye and closed the door.

Rarity sat down waiting for Cherilee to arrive.

She glanced at the clock.

"6:45, won't be long now," thought Rarity.

After hearing another knock on the door a few minutes later, Rarity opened the door to find Cherilee smiling in the doorway.

"Hello Cherilee. Please come in."

"Good evening Rarity," said Cherilee upon entering the Carousel Boutique.

"How was your walk over here Cherilee?"

"It was nice and peaceful. Thank you for having me."

"No dearie, thank you for attending," responded Rarity.

"Where's Sweetie Belle?"

"I have no idea," Rarity said. "Sweetie Belle told me that she wanted you to play hide and seek with her, so we're going to play a game."

"Wait, why am I doing this?"

"Sweetie Belle said it's a surprise."

"Well I do like surprises," giggled Cherilee. "So all I have to do is find Sweetie Belle?"

"That's right dearie. Now please stay still so I can get this around you."

Rarity proceeded to wrap a towel over Cherilee's eyes.

"No peaking now dearie," laughed Rarity.

Cherilee began looking for Sweetie Bell, oblivious to the fact that she wasn't anywhere in the house.

Rarity snuck away and opened the door to her basement.

She slammed the door loudly to alert Cherilee's attention but silently opened it up again.

Cherilee took the bait and headed toward where she heard the noise from, with her arms outstretched.

Cherilee slipped down the flight of stairs and landed hard on the pavement.

Groggily, Cherilee limped up and removed the towel so she could see.

She looked around and felt her heart almost stop.

Cherilee looked horrified as she saw the carcass of Hoity Toity still shackled to a table.

She desperately attempted to scream, but no sound could come out.

Suddenly the lights began to dimmer, and out stepped Rarity, with a demonic smirk plastered on her face.

Cherilee took a step back, horrified, and glanced into Rarity's gleaming eyes, and then, to Hoity Toity's corpse.

"What's wrong Mrs. Cherilee, you look like you've seen a ghost," laughed Rarity.

Cherilee tried answering her, but her throat became dry and she began to get wobbly knees.

Rarity smiled, amused at the sight of her petrified victim.

"Yes. You've figured it out. I killed Hoity Toity," exclaimed Rarity proudly.

Cherilee's eyes widened and she took another step away from Rarity.

"And I'm going to do the same to you Cherilee."

Rarity sprang at Cherilee with full force and knocked her down.

Cherilee tried getting up but she was too dazed from Rarity's tackle.

Rarity walked towards her and pressed her hoof to her throat, cutting off Cherilee's oxygen.

"How dare you say my dresses are horrible! You are going to pay dearly," Rarity said with a grin.

Cherilee panicked and desperately tried to draw breath.

She looked into the eyes of Rarity, who was now peering maliciously at her.

Cherilee, with all of her strength, jabbed a hoof in Rarity's eye, temporarily blinding her.

Cherilee staggered to her feet, ready to fight.

Rarity regained her sight and laughed.

"You think you can beat a lady of my stature? I'm an elegant unicorn while you're just some redneck schoolteacher," mocked Rarity.

"You know Rarity," said Cherilee, "I'm not a fighter but I don't have a problem tearing you hoof from hoof."

The two ponies ran at each other in a fray.

Hooves were flying everywhere and they both tried biting one another.

A few moments later, both ponies collapsed, from pain and fatigue.

"I'm impressed Cherilee. You have actually managed to hurt me."

"There's more where that came from," Cherilee said, breathing heavily.

Both ponies got to their feet at the same time and waited for the other to make a move.

"I must say Cherilee, I admire your persistence even though your attempts will be in vain."

"I hope you fight as well as you talk trash Rarity," said Cherilee coldly.

Once again, Cherilee and Rarity ran at another but this time Rarity got the upper hoof.

She bit Cherilee everywhere, leaving big, red welts all over her body.

Rarity proceeded to kick her hard in the face and in her legs, hoping to break them.

After Rarity had left Cherilee in pain, she quickly ran where she kept her weapons, in case of emergency.

Rarity levitated the lot and trotted back to where her scuffle with Cherilee just happened.

When she got there, however, she discovered Cherilee missing.

"Come out and face me like a true mare you coward," yelled Rarity.

Suddenly, Rarity felt a sharp pain in her side and found a knife plunged deeply inside of her.

Cherilee walked toward her, grinning devilishly, with another dagger clutched in her hoof.

Rarity, with a quick yelp of pain, detached the dagger from her side.

"How dare you get my mane dirty with my own blood!" exclaimed Rarity.

"What you should be worried about Rarity, is what type of dress you want to be buried in."

The two ponies, for the third time sprang at one another and a flurry of knives ensued.

Both ponies were cut and stabbed.

Their blood began to drip on the shiny, wooden, floor, forming crimson pools besides them.

Simultaneously, both ponies fell.

Rarity was the first to stand back up.

"Look what you're doing you wretch. Now the floor is dirty again and I just cleaned it this morning. You're going to pay for that."

Enraged, Rarity stomped on Cherilee's hooves as hard as she could.

Hearing loud cracks and Cherilee roaring with pain, made her smile gleefully.

She abruptly stopped and looked down at Cherilee.

"Enjoy your last few moments of life Cherilee," Rarity said with a sneer. "I'm going to wash up. When I come back, you are finished."

Cherilee glanced besides her and found the dagger laying a few feet away.

With difficulty, Cherilee slowly crawled toward it and hid it from view.

Rarity came back into the room and walked to where Cherilee was gasping heavily.

Rarity laughed and continued towards her.

"What happened to all that talk before," taunted Rarity. "You said you were going to tear me hoof from hoof. You're pathetic," said Rarity, delivering a kick to Cherilee.

Rarity raised her hoof slowly, ready to strike upon Cherilee's throat.

Cherilee, with all her strength kicked Rarity's legs from under her as hard as possible.

Rarity fell, landing on her knees. Cherilee quickly kicked Rarity in the sternum.

Rarity was now sprawled on the floor.

Cherilee then limped over, crouched down, and slit Rarity's throat from ear to ear.

Blood gushed out of Rarity's jugular.

With one final plunge, Cherilee inserted the dagger for the last time.

It hit its mark, right into the heart of Rarity.

Rarity took one last look at Cherilee, drew her last breath, and died.

At last, the rampage of Rarity, was over.


End file.
